


中箭�

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: Sam醒来，然而一切都不对劲。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	中箭�

任何大业的完成都必须有牺牲。  
当人们说“牺牲在所难免”时，通常指的都不是自己，而语气也从来都带上或真实或假装的无奈，也许还有那么一点遗憾怜悯悲伤。  
当这句话出现，大多数时候是在安慰别人，更多的时候是挖了个六尺深的坑催促别人跳进去，而自己可以安然站在坑边用莎士比亚的悲剧选段做悼词。  
但还是有那么少数的几个笨蛋，随时准备把这句话实现在自己身上。就像全身都披上了靶子，什么时候都能接受入侵者的子弹。  
这让他们看起来像光荣悲剧里不及迟暮便为人们献身的战士英雄。

在天使恶魔之间的战争真正混乱起来之前，Sam一直都觉得除了自己老哥以外，再也不会有这么傻乎乎随时等着谁给自己来一枪的混蛋了。  
所以他一度觉得应该好好看着Dean，免得他身上的靶子目标太显眼，到处招惹奇怪的骚乱，跟什么祸水一样。字面上的意思。  
如果老哥是刀枪不入的天使就好了。在还以为天使只是个插着翅膀的纯洁象征而不会具化成三口之家的男主人或是精神病院的小姑娘时，Sam总这么瞎许愿来着。当然他还是庆幸上帝没听到他这些自言自语的，毕竟在看到天使们烧糊了翅膀组成管他什么星座的流星雨以后，谁都知道擅长战死的天使并不是什么轻松职业。  
虽然他们自己的职业也好不到哪儿去。还特别年轻特别天真的时候，Sam还是有那么一点自私的，觉得除了一手把自己养大的老哥以外，他不大愿意排着队等着为谁牺牲。后来经历过很多事，他开始有点懂Dean这种心甘情愿要为全人类牺牲的心情了。

但这好像不能解释当下的情形。  
Sam呆坐在床上，觉得胸背手臂都凉飕飕的。那是当然的，因为他上身就没穿。很快他发现之所以下身没那么凉是因为有黏糊糊的被单遮掩而不是像他所期待的那样穿了哪怕一条内裤时，整个世界都有点不好了。  
从格外美好（有他哥）的睡梦中醒来时，他依稀还记得昨天似乎是去猎杀一个什么巨蜥人。一切都很顺利，除了他不要命的老哥拼死挡在前面差点被毒液弄一身气得他一路都不想开口以外。哦对了，回地堡的路上好像遇到了一只有点眼熟的体重略超标的丘比特，一见到Dean就满脸怨愤险些开打。当Sam企图去阻止的时候，丘比特注意力霎时就放在他身上，然后露出个堪称古怪的笑。  
再醒来就感到了胸前一片凉，额，还有一片色彩斑斓的痕迹。  
他倒是见识过所谓爱神有多喜欢胡乱射出他们所谓的爱之箭，而中箭的人们智商都倒退成婴儿状态甚至连这个都还不如，毕竟婴儿都不会见人就亲的。  
这么一推理，他大概是中箭以后跟一个不知姓名甚至连身上有几块纹身都不了解的女性做了一些，互相牺牲的事。Sam暗暗向上帝祷告，希望这名躺着中箭的女性至少成年了，而且丘比特的咒语已经顺利解开。  
但说实话，他依然还是觉得涉及到牺牲这个字眼的事，只愿意为他哥做。倒不是说他曾经这么期待过。真的。从他第一个春梦开始，一秒都没期待过。

等等，这个醒来的地方有点不对劲啊。  
总之就是眼熟。  
终于发现这长得有那么一点像Dean的房间时，他绷紧脖颈抬头瞪大眼睛深吸了口气。如果说他昨天理智全丧后把女伴带回地堡还直接进错屋了——不对这个可能性简直为负。  
紧贴的被单忽然动了一下，还在沉思中的Sam吓了一跳，下一秒又镇定下来转头看向未知的另一边。

不是什么女伴。

Dean。  
仰躺的Dean。  
仰躺的茫然睁着双眼像要把天花板盯出个洞来的Dean。

Sam在看到Dean红肿带痂的嘴唇时差点被翻涌而来的记忆闪得心脏停搏。事实上确实停了大概一拍，或者两拍。  
饱满红润的嘴唇曾经停留在自己鼻梁和脸颊，吮吸过自己的唇瓣前胸和腰腹，再一路往下。他能感觉到那双唇柔软滑动的触感，相互纠缠撕咬时的情色味道，和艰难包裹住自己时的——  
Sam倏然回头不敢再看，觉得自己好像发现了什么。下身也是。  
双手却开始回忆起Dean身体的曲线与紧贴的烫人体温。

他使劲眨眨眼，试图回想一切是怎么开始的。  
他们顺利回了地堡，迈出Impala。他忽然感觉从身体深处涌起一股没办法忽视的热度，就像每次想起Dean赤裸腰臀时的完全不正常的炙热。这不是什么好兆头，通常只有独自在浴室或是确保Dean已经熟睡的隔壁床上才会不受控制冒出来。Sam疑惑又恼怒，最可怕的是身体已经完全不听使唤，就好像大脑忽然退化得连动作都无法掌控一样。  
他猛地扯住走在前面的Dean，一把摁在车前盖上，Impala哐当一声以后沉默了。但车库却再也没安静下来。  
后背贴在车盖上是不是很疼，会不会留下压痕交错。

“恩——”沙哑疲惫的嗓音刚发出就噎在喉咙里，Dean咳嗽起来，不大的床随之剧烈晃动。  
好不容易拉回思绪的Sam立刻想起当他意识到不远处还有房间的时候，他是怎么和Dean相互推挤地、难舍难分地、唇齿缠绵地花了好几个小时从车库大汗淋漓地挪到楼梯墙壁，从书桌歪歪扭扭地跌到柔软床铺。  
而Dean的每个轻笑呼吸，每缕喘息呻吟，每句哭喊哀求，与当下情事过后连咳嗽都带着沙哑的嗓音完美融在一起。Sam的心脏疯狂跳动着，他不确定自己是想远远逃开还是干脆贴上去。

但他没办法这么大大咧咧地逃开。  
衣服都扔在车库里了，满地都是。Dean的平角黑色内裤大概还挂在楼梯扶手上，就在他第一次进入Dean时那条最后的遮蔽物还勾在膝弯，随着每一次撞击拉扯晃动。

上帝啊。  
Sam把脸深深埋进手心，智商根本就没回来，还能不能好好谈话了。  
头发乱得不像话的Dean终于停止咳嗽，迟疑开口，“呃……我去看看还剩下什么填肚子的。”说着动作迟缓地半坐起来准备掀杯子。

Sam不敢相信自己的耳朵，他亲爱的诱人的跟他抱成一团从晚上滚到白天的哥哥，在他试图压下自己所有歪念邪想准备大谈一场的时候，居然说要去找吃的！人生难道有什么事不比吃东西重要吗！  
很快Sam意识到，这个伟大的善于用自我牺牲来破除咒语的Dean，只是想要逃开这张床这个房间这个曾经亲密无间却逼着他违背道德的弟弟。忽然回到正常值的智商让Sam觉得心都沉到马里亚纳海沟底了。

“你准备假装什么都没发生过。”Dean胸口的痕迹让Sam感到既讽刺又难过，更糟糕的是他还是没办法阻止自己想去亲吻甚至再次占有的念头。与其说中了丘比特的诅咒，不如说出生起他就已经被Dean的咒语迷乱心智了。  
他声音很小，尾音散在空气里，Dean一时没听清他说什么。正准备问，Sam又开口了，“你准备逃开，假装我们昨天没毁了半个地堡，假装你身上没有另一个人的味道，假装你昨天并没有为破解那个胖子的诅咒牺牲自己……”他脑子里的感情都搅得胡乱根本没特别意识到正在说些什么，只是一想到Dean是“牺牲”了自己来保护弟弟，一切差点以为愿望实现的事实原来不过是Dean单方面的忍辱负重，就难过得没办法再说一句话。

屋子里安静了好一阵子，只有手表秒针机械规律的走动。  
“那不是我们的牺牲，Sammy，”Dean低着脑袋靠在床头，“是第一次。”  
“就是牺牲！你明明就是被强迫着——”Sam蓦然睁大眼睛盯着Dean，恨不得从床上毫无遮掩地跳起来，“等等，你再说一遍？”  
Dean无奈地扶了下额头，“说真的，我快饿瘫了，就不能去找点吃的吗？”

能。当然能。  
Sam一下子把Dean扯进怀里迫不及待地吻在唇上，尝到了让人上瘾的熟悉滋味。他觉得自己就要真的哭出来了。  
他们还有一整天。  
他会去给Dean做个好吃的汉堡，再一起去洗个澡。  
或者不洗澡。

END


End file.
